


Eight O'Clock Tea

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Almost everybody had a crush on Marinette, Bros supporting bros, Chaotic Squad, Chat Noir & the boys, Day 29: Spill the Tea, Gen, Humor, Kim has Valentine’s trauma, Luka have a ironically faith in marichat, Max just can’t deal with them, Nino ships ladrien, Not So Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Patrol Nights, Some Good Friendship Dose, friends - Freeform, that’s crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: On a group patrol, the miraculous boys heroes take a time to chat for a while until Roi Singe asks a difficult question to Chat Noir. After all, the cat had stopped meowing for his lady and it was time for — “at least among the guys”, as Carapace said — to spill the tea.Adrien August Day 29 ― Spill the Tea
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lê Chiến Kim, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Max Kanté, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Adrien August 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Eight O'Clock Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I love write about male friendship bc everything they talk have comedic potential. I know cuz my most memorable friends are boys and… I can’t stop laughing when I remember our moments in school, talking about anime and stuff and, of course, they friendly fighting almost all the time  
> But enough of me talking nonsense, let’s get into the fic!

Ladybug would kill them if she found out what they were doing, Chat Noir knew. She would chase them one by one, tie them upside down by her yo-yo, leave them hanging like hams and punch their stomachs as if she were Rocky Balboa himself. Well, _if_ she found out.

The boys were gathered at the top of the Eiffel Tower, taking advantage of the night of patrol for a moment between them to have fun while their wait for an akuma to sprout from nowhere. But since nothing was happening, the heroes drank soda and talked. It was definitely a friendly atmosphere.

Because of the events of Miracle Queen, Adrien knew that most of his friends had been integrated into the team of miraculous heroes. Carapace and Viperion were the musical background of the spree while Roi Singe was the chaos’s catalyst ― as Pegasus said. They were playing a kind of truth or challenge with Chat Noir’s baton and everyone, except the monkey hero, chose the truth option.

The only thing that escaped the truth was the issue of secret identities, a rule to protect the cat hero who had become the group's _“honorary bro”_. Except that, everything was allowed.

The blonde, who had never played the game before, was having fun. He laughed at the answers to Kim's embarrassing questions to his friends and never felt as much of a group as he had before. However, as it happen in the best moments between friends, the smile escaped his face the moment the green paw of the staff stopped towards him.

Roi Singe's gaze made him tremble at the base.

“So, tom-cat, spill the tea. What's going on between you and Ladybug?,” asked the monkey hero.

Chat Noir felt all his friends’ eyes on him, equally curious.

He couldn't blame them, after all it had been a long time since his subtle behavior change around Ladybug. He kept making jokes and being playful, but he no longer flirted or called her “milady”. He had moved on, changed his target ― as Kagami had suggested once ― and this time, to the _correct target_.

Currently, he felt a little unlucky in the category of love. Unrequited by his partner and incomplete with his fencing friend. Was it a curse? Maybe he would never get his passions to work? But _she_ was the perfect girl, the one he should have noticed from the start.

“Hey, Dude-Chat, don't worry. We’re your friends and we can help you with whatever you need. Everything is safe between the guys,” said Carapace.

“Be honest with yourself,” Viperion advised, strumming the lyre strings.

Adrien looked down, feeling the cat's ears drop. It wasn’t an easy subject, however perhaps friends were better advisers than Plagg and his camembert therapies.

“Ok, do you want sincerity? Here goes sincerity!,” he prepared, taking a deep breath. “I… I'm in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The present silence was stark. Everyone around him gaped, still processing the words spoken. The hero cringed, unsure, analyzing the expressions of his partners. Luka ― standing literally beside him ― didn't even notice when one of the strings on his instrument suddenly broke.

“ _Blondes_... why are they always blondes?,” he heard him muttered.

“What does that even mean?,” Chat Noir asked confused.

The guys looked at each other.

“Well, my dude, your competition is very difficult. Our Viperion here tried, but the game is still tough,” Carapace said as he scratched the back of his hood.

“… what?”

“Marinette already likes a guy. Adrien.”

The boy's own name echoed in his mind, his green feline eyes widening. _It wasn't possible_ , he must have heard it wrong or it was just a word confusion.

“What?! A-adrien? Adrien Agreste? Adrien Agreste, the model? _That_ Adrien Agreste?,” Chat Noir pointed to a billboard behind him, fearing that his friends didn’t understand about who he was talking about. His edited image in the clouds almost seemed to smile at his expression of terror.

“How many Adrien Agreste’s are there in Paris?,” asked Roi Singe.

“Model and fencer, it only has one percent chance of being our Adrien,” Pegasus confirmed.

“B-b-but that is impossible! She doesn't like him like that! Huh? Right? Please, guys. Be honest.”

To his surprise, they shook their heads immediately. _Jesus Holy Christ_. That was too honesty to poor Adrien’s nerves.

“She's completely head over heels for him,” Nino stated. “I'm trying to help my girl get these two together, but if it's not the circumstance of the universe turning against Marinette, it's my poor friend who has no idea of anything. I try to tell him but Alya would take my skin off if I did that.”

“How long has this been happening?”

“Huh, since a disaster called ‘visit to the wax museum’.”

“Not that, stupid!,” Adrien couldn’t prevent the startled insult. “How long has she liked him?!”

“According to Alya, since something with an umbrella.”

“Marinette told me,” recovered from his surprise, Viperion complemented that information. “Their first day of school. It was raining and Adrien lent his umbrella to her and apologized for a misunderstanding. Love at first sight.”

The blonde stared the void, completely paralyzed. The universe could only be playing with him! That explained Marinette's weird behavior around him.

The reason she was almost always nervous when he got close, some things she said and then tried to correct, the stutters, her red face and even the way she tried to do nice things for him as small gifts. Did all this mean that the girl liked him? And he never noticed it that whole time?

“You know, I don't blame you, Chat,” Roi Singe said suddenly, completely oblivious to the hero's mood. “In kindergarten, I also had a crush on Marinette.”

“WHAT?!,” Carapace and Chat Noir exclaimed together.

“I even declared myself to her once on Valentine's Day. I did a heart drawing and everything, but she didn't understand well, I guess.”

“Roi, I assure you that you drew _anything_ but a heart,” Pegasus commented, adjusting his sunglasses, clearly disgusted by whoever were the said drawing.

Adrien blinked, still puzzled. He would totally worry about Kim's strange bad luck with Valentine's Day if he had no other more important issue to worry about. Has the fellow sportsman been in love with Marinette too, like Nino in the past?

“There was also Nathaniel... that was kind of revealed at the time he became the Evillustrator. Chloe made fun of him for making a comic of himself saving Marinette. This is kind of past today,” added the said DJ friend.

“But what could we do?,” asked Viperion, sighing with a smile. “Marinette is like an inspiring muse, the music that every heart needs. The sweetest chord arrangement with such pure energy that it conquers everyone in every way.”

The blonde nodded in agreement and Luka then turned to him.

“Honestly, Chat Noir, if there’s someone who can mean a definite change in her heart, it's you. Only _you_ are a rival worthy of competing against Adrien. You are in the same level, but you have attitude. And I think that Adrien might be into another girl, so you still can try.”

“Perhaps her type has always been blond with green eyes...,” murmured Roi Singe pouting thoughtfully.

“In my dude’s defense, I still think it's possible for them to be together. That's how it's supposed to be! But, thinking about that...”

“What, Carapace?”

“It's the perfect opportunity for Adrien to invest in Ladybug, though.”

“Does Adrien have a crush on Ladybug?,” the reptilian hero's eyes widened as well as the others. “For real?”

“Crush is not enough, Viperion. He practically kisses the ground she steps on,” Carapace laughed.

Chat Noir cleared his throat ― outraged by the words of the friend he most trusted ― and the said friend seemed to realize what he had said, despite not following the hero's line of thought.

“Oh, right! No talking about Adrien, guys. We're here to talk about our dude Chat Noir.”

_Which is literally the same thing_ , the boy grumbled to himself.

His heart had mixed feelings at that moment. He had made a phenomenal effort to reconcile what he was feeling for Ladybug and what he was developing for Marinette. Little by little over time, he was led to her by a miraculous unknown force. He just didn’t want to believe that this was true.

Because it would be betraying his love for Ladybug, the girl who made his heart beat so hard that it was difficult to breathe and incited him the feeling that he was capable of doing anything, even if it was impossible. But Adrien felt the same way about Marinette.

It was a spark that was always lit and grew like a hot, steady flame, burning him before he could even notice it. When Marinette said she liked him ― Chat Noir, which hid Adrien ― his heart skipped a beat. It was the first time that a girl had said something like that and, however confused and surprised it had been, he believed himself to be genuine.

The thought of Marinette loving him was comforting, a discovery so incredible that he couldn't sleep at night. He was so lucky.

“Chat Noir?,” the equine hero called him, taking him out of his thoughts.

He blinked and went back to reality. He was still around his friends, who were talking about his rivalry in love against himself. He needed to get out of that odd situation somehow.

“What if I tell Adrien that Marinette likes him?,” asked Chat Noir, disguising the annoyance of talking about himself in the third person.

“Are you crazy? You can’t!,” protested Carapace.

“Why not?”

“Because... uh, because...,” the DJ friend looked uncertain for a moment, looking for a consistent excuse. “B-because…”

“Are you going to confront Adrien head-on?,” Kim then put a hand on his shoulder. “You know, you can give him some advice about Ladybug. It’s Adrien's great love and he would be very happy about it. And I would die to see that guy flirting to someone.”

“He made a bet with Alix about Adrien’s flirt skills,” Pegasus explained.

“There’s a sin in that cinamonroll guy and I’ll prove my point in this one. You’ll see, dude.”

All of them laugh in the end and it made the blonde himself smile. Despite all the frustration with his obliviousness to Marinette's feelings, his friends wanted him to be happy with the one he loved. In other times, Adrien would have been excited about their support on his Ladybug’s crush.

However, at that moment, he needed to get them back to having faith in his civilian self. Specially, since finally things were going the way they wanted.

“Everything has to be in the right place. Adrien's place is next to Marinette. And I cannot interfere with that,” he said. “If I tell him, the pieces will fit. He likes her... only there hasn't been a _click_ yet. Marinette’s his Ladybug and deep down, he knows.”

“And what are you going to do then, Chat?,” asked Viperion.

“I'll be fine. I want to see Marinette happy.”

“We're in this together,” the musician held out his hand to him, moved. “For Marinette's happiness…”

“And for the happiness of our bro Adrien,” added Carapace, putting his hand above their hands. “We will all be here for you, Dude-Chat. Always count on the support of your bros. I'm sure Adrien would tell us to do this if he were in your place.”

Pegasus and Roi Singe agreed, joining hands with the other two. Chat Noir smiled and accepted the hand of all his friends, happy to have them by his side. Perhaps it had been a good idea for him to reveal the truth to them.

In that, his mission for the night was established: tell himself that Marinette liked him and hide that he had already heard that on patrol. Plagg would go crazy that night. Again.


End file.
